(DxD: Black) Ch. ???: Semi-charmed love
"Sure..." "Thank you." *Chu~* Ah, I'm kissing her again, I'm kissing Defrah-san again. Her lips are soft, and so is her tongue. Unlike other kisses, this one was slow, pleasant, almost hypnotic, and I like how calm and composed she is when myself am hyperventilating from all the touch. She deepened the kiss and held herself on me with her slender and soft hands on my shoulders, as I pulled her closer and hugged her figure, my hands locking right above her derrière. I peeked an eye open to her, and despite staying composed, she's blushing, looking back at me with those bedroom eyes. After a minute or two, I let go of her to catch some air, a string of saliva separating our mouths, and she licked her lips, blinking a few times. I'm hot for some reason, it's like my body is overheating from inside out... "How curious. Kissing you tastes like... Strawberry shortcake. Even your flavour is quite feminine." She spoke, and I laughed like an idiot for that. Her hands still on my shoulder, she shortened the gap between them and started to massage her thumbs on my collarbone, while the rest of her finger gripped tighter on me. Defrah-san came closer to my lips and smiled. "But there's no way for me to say you're anything but a man." And she kissed me again, her soft body again pressing against me to push me onto the bed, where she locked both my legs between her thighs, and my hands slid down her butt. I gave her a light squeeze, and she giggled between our lips. It's like I'm drunk, the more I smell her, touch her or feel her, more and more things get blurry in my mind, it's like she's charming me or something. In the end, we separated lips again, and she winked at me. "Tell me, Zenjirou-dono. Have you at least laid one of your companions before anything could interrupt you?" She asked, and my face contorted in a half-smile. If I already laid someone? Not really, most of the time they just sneak into my bed/bathroom and starts grinding on me like I'm some kind of eraser(That was an awful comparison, I know.) It's kind of annoying, really, but it's not like I'm trying to have my way with them. Defrah-san apparently reads minds as she winked again, and kissed my cheek. "Apparently yes. Certainly the charm of the red dragon follows you. How about... I give you some hints about how to approach your girls?" "Eh...?" I interjected. How approach girls? This is a little senseless for me since I'm the thing people usually approach, whatever is about me being the brass dragon with the sekiryuutei's powers or some sort of entertainment toy for a few plays. Instead of answering, she winked one more time with a giggle, and promptly turned around on me, this time sitting on my lap and forcing my hands to hug her from behind. Ah~, her body is so light and soft, and being this close to her to feel her perfume. Even the back of her neck is sexy for some reason. "Let's start by you helping me to undress." She stated. I let out a small 'eh' again, and she moved her hands up to help me reach also up. She giggled. "Come, now. Don't be shy, try to undress my apron. It's only a thing a lover would do." "It's not like... I usually do that, Defrah-san. I never undressed a girl before." If undressing yourself after a painful photoshop with your half-sister wearing princess Sapphire's dress doesn't count. Even so, I took a deep breath, again feeling her sweet perfume, and reached for the back of her neck to slide off the bow behind it. I picked one of the strings and pulled it off, making the rest of the knot fall apart, and with it, her apron. I did it! I undid her apron. I heard another giggled, and she pressed her back on me, now touching my cheek with her soft hands. Ah~, this perfume so close to me is kinda too much~. "Well done. Now, unbutton my shirt. I think this is easier for you to do, right?" She asked, sitting properly on my lap once again. I gulped hard this time. Why am I doing this again? I know I did say I wanted to be her... Lover again, but is this being so easy for me of all people. Without an answer, my hands went from her shoulders and ran all the way down to her midsection right above her corset. Running my hands on the soft fabric and her mature body is kinda making me itch, but before I could start with the first button, she picked my hands again and moved them to her collar. "No, not like this, Zenjirou-dono. If you want to keep your pacing yet remain in touch, unbutton from the up down. You'll understand once you get to the last button." "Huuuh~. okay." I so dumbly said. My fingers were jammed a little but I unbuttoned the first one, and another one, and then another one. This is kinda difficult. Would'n've been easier to be facing her while unbuttoning her uniform? She said something about breaking pacing, het this is getting annoying. When I reached and undid the last button, however, she shook her shoulders smoothly, and like silk, the upper part of her clothes slid off, showing a little bit more of flesh. I gulped hard. Ah... Her nape, her naked shoulders and exposed wing bones, so much flesh. Her scent grew even stronger as well, and I started to sweat again. It's so tempting to just... Too a bite out of her! "No need to hold back, now. I'd appreciate if you could do it slowly, though." Without looking at me Defrah-san intoned, laughing yet again. Uuuuh~... Whay now? I know she said I could do anything from this point on, but this is the worst part. What to do now? Should I just jump onto her? Massage her? Wait, I think this is better than anything. I went ahead and upwards and slowly touched her shoulder. When contact came to be, i could feel she react a little with a moan, and I gulped hard and bit my tongue. She's just too erotic. Once done, I started to massage her shoulders, which were incredibly stiff. Wow, not even Akiyama has that much going on. I wonder what kind of duties does a Allocer headmaid has. "Uuuuh~... Haaaaah~... How lovely. A massage. To think you'd show me a softer side after your savagery yesterday. Truly, an enigma wrapped in a mystery you are, brass dragon." "..." I'm glad she didn't see my face after that statement, ready to call her out for that. Hey, I might be a MC, but I can be somehow multidimensional, thank you very much. But still, hearing her moan like this, my hands on her soft skin, going lower and lower, it's like it's calling me to go on the lewd path. Instead, I took another deep breath and reached for her scapulae, where another wrap of knots was waiting for me. So stiff, wonder if she has constant strains with those. "Haaah~... Yes, like that. That's a good spot. Please don't stop." She moaned, and for that I almost ripped my tongue out to avoid the snap. Another thing making me sane, besides the now pain on my tongue, was to notice how messed-up her back was. So many knots, so many bumps and lumps on her back, way worse than mom's or Akiyama's. Everytime I would touch them, Defrah-San would flinch and moan, then sigh in relief. I wonder if I'm doing a good job with this. "You're hitting all the right spots, Zenjirou-dono. Wonder if you already did something like this before?" "Mom and my older sister had those on a regular basis, so sometimes I have to massage them as well." I answered with a sigh. "Though, this is the first time I..." "Huh...?" "I-I mean... This is the first time I massage such a... beautiful skin... Yeah." "Oh, thank you very much for your compliment." She said in a lower tone, reaching a hand for my own to touch it. I stopped with my massage, and looked at her, Who turned around to face me as well. Such dreamy eyes and pretty face, before I knew it, she came closer and kissed me on the lips. A simple peck, a hot kiss, her hand still gripping on mine then separation. I was left panting for air, and I heard a giggle. "Would you mind telling me how does it feel? Saying how you feel is a good way to keep things going..." "Eh...?" I removed my hands from her skin, but she forced me to touch her again. I blinked in surprise, but even so, I started rubbing my hands on her again, and moans escaping her mouth for every bump and every knot. To put what I'm feeling into words. "Uh~... Defrah-san's skin is very warm and soft, it's like... The best silk... And... Even with all the knots and bumps, I still like to touch her. You have... Huh~... A nice skin, Defrah-san..." "Huhuhuh, Zenjirou-dono's hands are also quite lovely. They're hot and strong, yet gentle on my skin." She spoke in a more mature and even easier way. It's not my fault that I can't think of nice things to say, I just can't... Say them out loud! It's too embarrassing. Even so, she's right, saying those things are making my body so hot. When things couldn't get any worse, Defrah-san then whispered: "They're making me wet, too." That was a killer-shot. That one practically made my heart stop, and almost forced me rip my tongue off. How can she not see that one coming saying that?! I hugged her body from her stomach and pulled her to the bed, laying her on there with me on top! Ah! Finally, I can see her glorious front with her breasts and collarbone exposed, blushing face and calm smile, all asking to be ravished! She looked surprised for a second, then softened her expression, probably seeing how desperate I looked. One second, and she hooked me by the neck and waist with her arms and legs, and pushed me closer. Ah, again with her perfume, again with that soft body... Fast enough, I blinked and snapped back, and then I started to sweat profoundly. What the hell am I doing? No... This is not like me... This is not like me at all... "Uh... I'm sorry, Defrah-san." I said to her in a low tone. She blinked once for me, and tilted her head to a side. The grip around me loosed a little, and I moved away a little. No, this is wrong, there's something... Wrong with this. "I'll... I'll get dressed and... We better be goin-..." *GRIP!* "You don't need to hold back, Zenjirou-dono." She however pulled me closer, and stopped just a few centimeters from my face. The grip on me grew tighter, and before I could react, she practically had me forcing me to kiss her. In the end, she removed herself from me, a string of saliva between us, and smiled. "You don't have to worry, not at all. Just... Let go of your inhibitions... Let me help you, and don't regret anything..." "..." My mind is so cloudy. I have the feeling I'll regret something, anything, but I don't know what. I tried to fight such, but her scent was practically calling me, and I couldn't force myself to say 'no'. Instead, I let myself lay on her and kiss her lips once again. What is happening to me. "Defrah-san..." "Huhuhuh~, Zenjirou-dono~..." *Chu~!* Before I knew it, I was sitting on the bed, my shirt wide open and pants down to my socks, looking down at Defrah-san, who was in between my legs, with my avatar locked between her glorious bosom. I passed out for a new seconds, and look how I am now. She used her arms to press her breasts against me again; and giggled. "Huhuh~, look how it twitches. I must say, you're cute even here, Zenjirou-dono." She said moving her breasts up and then down, and I could only twitch and moan in pleasure. My thing lost between her cleavage, which was almost glowing and sparkling with sweat and her naturally oily skin, making me slide so easily between her mounts. She moved her breasts again, and again I twitched. "So, how does it feel? You've been looking at my breasts for quite some time, how do they feel now?" "I wasn't...!" I moaned again when she pressed them together again, and I could see something coming from the tip, running down to smear her already wet cleavage. She pressed me again, and more came out. Hah, they're so warm and soft~. "That's no good, Zenjirou-dono. You're been dishonest again. You need to be punished." Defrah-san said and instead stuck her tongue out to lick the tip of my pole. I moaned a little louder between my teeth, seeing her moist tongue and saliva covering all of my flesh, licking all over the tip. In the end, she went ahead and chomped my thing whole, hugging the rest with her breasts! I couldn't help but to moan louder. A-Ah! So soft, and her mouth is so hot and moist. "Oh, it's twitching again~. Does it feel good?" "Hah~... Haaaah~... Defrah-san...!" I gripped the sheets tighter and shot my head backwards while trembling like jelly. Being massaged by Defrah-san's breasts and tongue, going in and out in her cleavage and feeling she's trying to squeeze me dry! She's sucking on me doing lewd and moist sounds with her drowning mouth, and her drenched breasts are spreading sweat and juices all over the place! I couldn't take it anymore! "Ah! Defrah-san...! It's coming! It's coming...!" "Hmmm~!" And she swallowed my whole head, and in a instant, I blew my load inside of her! I came so much yesterday, yet this also came in buckets, filling her cheeks with seed and some even escaping her lips to run down her chin. She squeezed her breasts as she's trying to wring anything else from me, her lips also trying to suck anything else. In the end, I sighed and was reduced to a panting mess, while Defrah-san gulped my... Milk down her system, and let go of me with a soft *Chu~!* sound, a small string of me coming from her mouth. She took a deep breath, and smiled. "Phew~... Eheheh~..." *SQUEEZE!* "E-Eh...? Wait, Defrah-saaaah...!" But to my surprise, the moment she came to be, she squeeze my thing between her breasts again and started to lick my tip which still had some seed on it! Ah, ah! What's going on? I just came, so I'm pretty sensitive! My rod is twitching so much it hurts, but I'm not that hard! Even so, she's still servicing me. "A-Ah~! Stop~! Defrah-San, I just came... It's... Still sensitive...!" "Oh-hoh, that's your punishment, Zenjirou-dono. Until you're honest to yourself, I'll have to squeeze you." I tried to say something back, but again she used her breasts to wring my rod between them, and the only thing that came out was a moan! A-Ah~, they're so soft and warm, but they're squeezing me so hard it hurts! My rod looks like it'll explode! Her adventurous tongue is still massaging me, and I practically turned into jelly on her hands! I tripped even harder on the sheets, and she could only laugh! Ah, please no more! I'll explode! "Now, be honest to me: how does my breasts feel like? The breasts you like so much?" "T-They feel amazing! Defrah-san's breasts are the best! Now please let me go!" I practically screamed for her, yet she only looked more confident now, and when I was completely hard again, she squeezed me even more and moved her breasts even more! Up and down, up and down, at the same time, then one after another, rubbing on my rod that would shot precum and juices all over her mouth and cleavage! Ah! This is bad! It's coming again! "Defrah-san, it's coming! I'm coming again...!" She didn't has the time to react, so I shot my seed upwards, right on her pretty face. First her face, then her hair and breasts, It wouldn't stop since the service was too much for my body, and I felt a little of me flowing away, together with a mute scream and deep breaths. After a moment of two, I stopped, yet it was already done: I tainted her whole upper body with white goo. Smelly, viscous, white too all over her, running slowly down her dark hair and orange eyes, dripping from her chin to her breasts, while a pool of it was made on her locked cleavage. Ah, I did it again. Yet she didn't seem bothered. She even smiled, and licked her lips to taste the running milk on them. As for me, I sighed one more time and let my body go limp, supporting it only by my arms. Still, I turned to Defrah-san and bowed... "S-Sorry, I made a mess..." I said to that complete understatement. I've completely ruined her image now, and she'll have to take another back before going back to work. However, she giggled, rubbing her face on my now limp pole, then turning to me. "You don't need to apologize. It felt good, didn't it? So I don't mind." She spoke. This actually just made me feel worse. Why she even bother with me? I know I'm a fellow Allocer servant, but even with all of that and everything we've been through as not-lovers, we barely know each other, yet she calls me with those cutesy and sweet words while servicing me like a mistress? I do... I do like her, a lot, but I feel this is going too fast. I snapped back when she let go to crawl all over me to eye level, snuggling me with her cum-covered self, to them kiss me on the lips. This is kinda gross, tasting my own seed from her tongue, but yet again, she tastes good, so I couldn't complain... Even so... I broke our contact, and turned to a direction away from her, making her blink in confusion. "What's the matter, Zenjirou-dono?" She asks. I turned to her from the corner of my eyes, and saw that she was as confused as me. I sighed, and turned around to her. "It's just... Defrah-san, why are you doing this?" I asked. I feel like she's either giving me pity sex or it's just an excuse to counter her libido, which is kinda sick for me, it's disgusts me even. When she was about to answer with the answer I knew she'd use, I started talking again: "I know you want to help me or something, but help me in what? Because... Ever since yesterday, I couldn't figure it out. Help me in what? I know we have the same problems but... If you're just having pity sex with me, I rather not." "..." She blinked, she hummed, she froze. Yeah, I know we have a lot in common, but even so, I don't want pity, I don't want to look weak and say I need help for the sake of help. I looked back at her, and after a second or two, she opened another smile, touching a finger on my cheek. And again, she giggled. "Oh, silly Zenjirou-dono~, still so confused. It is true that my services sound a little out of place since we barely know each other, but the reason behind them? It's because... I saw how you can be just like me, holding back your libido and emotions for so long. And so, I want you to help you." "Yeah, but help me in what?" "Isn't that obvious?" 'To know how to deal with your demons, and be happy regardless...' ... ... Ah, I get it now. "Defrah-san...?" "Huh~...?" She blinked at me, but then I pulled her to the bed, and then I rolled with her so that I was on top of her, supporting myself on my arms. She gasped in surprise, but before She could say anything, I went ahead and buried my hand into one of her breasts. She yelped. "S-So forceful... Gentler, please. I-I... Have a weak heart for this, Zenjirou-dono..." She says this, yet I couldn't stop massaging that soft breast. I came closer to be on top of her and used her body to support myself. My hands explored first her bouncy bosom, pinching, massaging and squeezing them until she was moaning loudly, then began to explore other parts of her body. Such a lewd body, I went up to touch and rub her collarbone, then her shoulders, then to behind her ears, in which she gasp with a soft but audible 'haw~!'. A weak spot? I made her turn her head to a side, then started to lick and kiss there. "H-Haaaaah~, haaaah~... N-Not there, I-it's my weak spot~. D-Don't be mean to me..." She moaned. She says this, but her nails are craving on my back to come closer and rub her there even more. While kissing the back of her neck, my hands tried to explore more of her body for more weak spots, and I finally found another: under her arms, her armpits. I kissed the back of her ear one more time then trailed down to lick her shaved clean armpits. With a lifted arm, she continued to moan louder. "Haaaaah~! Fwaaah~... Zenjirou-dono, please~. Don't tease me so much~, I might start... I might..." And now we locked each other like this: one of my hands is massaging and gripping her lewd breasts and nipples while the other holds her arm in the air I stay under it licking her armpit. She kicks the sheets, moan and grind her thighs to one another in desperation, but while still trying to contain louder sounds with sealed lips. Tangled with her like this, like one of us is trying to melt the other inside their bodies or something, it's not bad. My legs locked with hers feel something moist between her legs, and Myself am quite enthusiastic now. Yet... Yet... I feel... "Defrah-san..." I call for her name in a whisper, letting go of her. Like a doll, she falls on the bed, lifeless, catching her breath and hugging her own body, lightly twitching and meaning under her breath, with me shadowing her figure being on top of her. When she could head my voice, she turns around, and opens a smile as her hand catches my erection and turns upwards to face me. "Huhuh~, impatient, aren't we? But even with such ferocity, remember our vows, okay?" She says in a sweet voice, and even so, I got harder with it. Still under me, she spreads her legs to show her red panties, soaked to the point I could clearly see the form of her womanhood. Still holding me, she points it on top of her cloth, and I could already feel her lips twitching. Now touching her panties, I grint my rod on her, and for that she moans. "Haaaw~, yes, like this~. I can feel Zenjirou-dono's thing rubbing on my womanhood~. It feels like I'm getting numb." I said nothing, just continued to grind my avatar on her soaked panties, her lips kissing me and practically begging me to stick in. I could feel her soft fabric hugging me as indecent noises escapes our contact. I was so in tune with our not-love making I felt myself getting weak, so I used her body to support myself. She hugged me, and I continued to rub my thing that was now sandwiched between ourselves. Ah, even her skin is good for me to rub in. In the end, she spread also her arms to let herself exposed to me, as I also gripped both of her breasts while we continued to grind on one another, her legs hugging my waist while her thighs lock my thing and her panties being torn apart little by little... "Haaaah~, haaah~, it's coming~. I can feel it~, this bliss. Haaaah~, haaaaah~!" She moans now that she can't control it with her mouth anymore. I'm also at my limit. Sweat and deprived sounds falls all over her, Defrah-san taking deep breaths and choking at her own saliva, pulling the sheets as I torn her red panties again and rawly rubs my avatar on her lower lips. When that happened, she locked my rod with her warm and big thighs, and even so I continued to pound that gap. When I was almost there, she used her arms to bend towards me and try to close the distance between our lips in a kiss, but then... "Zenjirou-dono, please..." *TAP!* "Huh...?" Before that, I stopped her lips with a finger and with my breathless voice, said: "Kisses are... Only for lovers, Defrah-san..." "H-Huh...? A-Ah...! AAAAAAAH~...!" She blinked in confusion for a second, then for that moment of distraction, I restarted to pound her, and she let herself fall in the bed again, moaning while the combination of her tight grasp of her thighs and rubbing me on her womanhood was driving me mad! In the end, we both lost: I gritted my teeth to suppress another moan of pleasure, and with that, I shot my last orgasm on her, onto her belly and breasts, tainting all of her stomach in white again. She also gave up and orgasmed on me, wetting the sheets as her lips clenched on me and which pulsating embrace made me climax again. Pulling the sheets and letting out a mute scream, Defrah-san arched her whole body backwards, and from there, she froze, only twitching every time she would orgasm on me again, her meat cavity still trembling uncontrollably. It took me a few seconds to finally move since her legs grasped on my waist in those last seconds and haven't let go since. Her body finally relaxed, and she fell on the bed, covered in sweat, seed and love, her exposed womanhood still twitching like crazy and her breasts going up and down for every uncomfortable and hard breath she could do with her partially open mouth, her pretty orange eyes unfocused and trembling just like the rest of her. I think I overdid her, so I slowly rubbed my hand on her cheek, and only then she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and smiled, finally relaxed... Yeah, Defrah-san deserves everything for her hard work. She deserves to have those happy moments... Even if she's an horrible person. Yes, I get it now. Defrah-san is just like me, but to think she's that similar makes me mad... And sad. She hasn't got over her love for Berolina-san, she hasn't and never will. She says she wants to help me, to fight my own demons and be myself, but after all of yesterday, our talk and service of today, I could see now the ugly truth: She doesn't want to help me, she's just using me to satisfy her own ego. She says she got over Berolina-san, but in actuality, she just found another way to coup with her misery. Saying it's okay, smiling like she doesn't care, saying that she wants do help me get over my own past and problems and, more importantly, be myself; when actually she's the one deluding herself, thinking she's been true to herself and helping others do the same when all she's doing is making them think like herself. She likes to think she's solve her own problems and wants to feel superior to me, hammering all the time that it's okay, that she can find happiness like herself, that she doesn't need or ever thought of changing. All lies... Lies, lies, lies, lies... Is she a horrible person for that? No. She's an horrible person for wanting to believe her own lie. And that... Makes me sad, for both of us. Heheh... Heheheh... I guess we're both horrible people. Defrah-san denies her problems with smiles, while I deny and harden my heart from mine. She's an horrible person, but I'm even worse. But I guess... This is my life. I wish I could just delude myself in thinking everything is okay like her instead of hardening my heart, closing it so I can ignore my problems and misery. Maybe if I could be like that, I could've fooled myself and others, like Defrah-san did to me. *HUG!* "Is something wrong, Zenjirou-dono?" I heard a melodious voice call for me as two soft things fell on my naked back. I didn't even have the courage to turn around, I only sighed and touched the hand that was on my shoulder. "It's... Nothing, Defrah-san. I'm just... Thinking." I said with a sigh. I heard and felt a hot breath blow next to my ear, and soon enough, she started to snuggle on me, hugging my body. It feels nice, even coming from her. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. Hahah... This is cruel, Defrah-san. "No, don't you worry about it." "Okay then. But remember Zenjirou-dono: I'm all ears. After all, if only for now, we're lovers." "Thanks..." Those are my last works before again putting my facade. To again snark at my problems and pretend they're just annoying recurrences in my life. She's all smiles, and I'm all snark and meanness. This is how we live in this semi-charmed life... Next; Closer to you. Previous; An extra life with my beloved. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Stories (Black) Category:Vampire-Devil meeting arc